An Unexpected Invitation
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Several months after Curtis leaves the 27, Briscoe gets a message from him.


**_AN UNEXPECTED INVITATION_**

     It had been three months since Rey Curtis abruptly left the 2-7.  Except for returning to clean out his desk, he hadn't been back since.  Now, he had settled into the routine of working days at a desk in Administration and being home nights with hi family.  He still missed working in Homicide and solving cases.

     Curtis was taking his lunch break when he decided to follow up on Deborah's suggestion and invite his former partner over for supper.  Pulling out his cell phone, he called the 2-7

     Lt. Anita Van Buren answered the phone.  "27th  Precinct.  Van Buren here."

     "Hello, LT.  Is Lennie working today?" Curtis asked.

     "Hello, Rey.  Yes, but he's out to lunch, How are you doing in your new job?" Van Buren asked.

     "It's going okay.  I kinda miss being out on the streets with Lennie," Curtis replied.

     "Well, I'm pretty sure he misses you.  How are Deborah, and the girls?" Van Buren asked.

     "Girls are okay And Deborah's doing pretty well right now.  She's on a new medication that seems to be helping some.  So, we take it one day at a time."

     "Tell Deborah I said 'Hello,' Van Buren told him.

     "I will.  I gotta get back to work.  So, can you tell Lennie to call me at Administration?" Curtis asked.

     "I will.  Take care, Rey," Van Buren replied.

     "I will, LT.  Bye," Curtis said and hung up the phone.  He wadded up his empty lunch sack and tossed it in the trash.

     Lennie Briscoe had returned from lunch and was looking through his messages when he came across one from Curtis.  Quickly, he picked up the phone to call the number on the paper.

     "Administration," Curtis said, answering the phone while he worked at the computer.

     "Hey, Rey.  Got your message.  What's going on?  How's Deborah?" Briscoe asked.

     "She's doing pretty well right now.  I was wondering if you'd like to come over for supper tonight.  Say about 6:30," Curtis answered.

     "Sure, if Deborah's feeling up to company," Briscoe said.

     "Actually, it was _her idea.  She just started on a new medication that seems to be helping the MS some," Curtis told him._

     "Glad to hear that.  Tell her I'll be there," 

     "All right.  I'll let everybody know you're coming.  Bye, Lennie," Curtis said and hung up the phone.

     "Got big plans for tonight?" Chris Webber asked as he strolled in and sprawled in the seat across from Briscoe.

"I'll let you know," Briscoe said.  He opened an unsolved case file and began reading.

     As soon as Briscoe signed out for the evening, he drove to a nearby florist shop to pick up some flowers for Deborah.  Looking around at the various kinds, he tried to recall what Curtis usually selected.  He finally gave up and settled on golden yellow carnations in a glass vase.  After paying for his purchase, he headed for Curtis' home.

     Finally, Briscoe arrived at the small neat suburban neighborhood where Curtis and his family lived.  Parking his car in the drive, he got out and headed for the house.

     Flowers in hand, Briscoe knocked on the front door.  "Uncle, Lennie.  Dad said you were coming over tonight," Olivia said when she opened the door.

     "Are these for me?" Serena asked, eying the flowers.  

     "Actually, they're for your mother, Briscoe said, entering the room.  He spotted Deborah looking the lady of leisure as she reclined on the couch, reading a magazine.  But he knew appearances could be deceiving.

     "Hello. Lennie," Deborah said and set aside the magazine.

     "Hello, Deborah.  You're looking beautiful as always," Briscoe said, handing her the flowers and giving her a hug.

     "You flatter me, Lennie.  Serena, please put these on the table for me."  She smiled and handed her the flowers.  "Rey's in the kitchen."

     "Rey _can cook?" Briscoe asked a look of surprise on his face._

     "Of course, I _can cook.  What did you think we __were having?  Chinese takeout?" Curtis asked as he emerged from the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel._

     "That sounds good," Briscoe said, staring at Curtis.

     "What are you looking at?" Curtis asked suspiciously.

     "Where's your apron?"

     "I gave it to Olivia," Curtis replied.  He glanced at Briscoe, noticing his barely suppressed laughter.  "What's so funny?"

     "I was just imagining you in a frilly pink apron," Briscoe said, giving into his laughter."

     "It's not Rey's color," Deborah said and began giggling.

     "Maybe if it was green," Rey said, laughing himself.  "Come on in the kitchen, Lennie."

     "What are you fixing?" Briscoe asked.  He had to admit that whatever it was, it smelled good.

     "Meat loaf, but with my own special touches.  Don't worry, Lennie, I don't plan on poisoning you," Rey said with a smile.

     "Good.  I could just see the headlines now; _Detective Found Dead In Former Partner's Home," Briscoe replied._

     "Murder weapon—meat loaf.  Roger's would probably do the autopsy," Curtis replied, still smiling.  He opened the oven door.  "Just about done."  

     "Good, I'm starving."

     "Do me a favor, Lennie, go tell Serena and Isabel to set the table," Curtis said.  He busied himself throwing together a salad.

     "All right.  Guess I'd better wash up.," Briscoe said.  He located the two younger girls in the living room.  "Your dad wants you to set the table."

     "Okay, Serena said.  "But, I get to sit by Uncle Lennie."

     "What about me?" Isabel asked.

     Briscoe ruffled her hair and said, "You both can sit by me."  He watched them hurry to the kitchen.

     "And you can escort me to the table," Deborah said.

     "Are you sure I can?" Briscoe asked, afraid she might fall.

     "All you have to do is let me hold onto your arm and steady me and we should be okay," Deborah assured him. 

     "If you say so," Briscoe said and went to get washed up.

     When Briscoe returned to the living room, he saw Deborah h was already on her feet, supporting herself on the couch.  She smiled and reached out to take his arm.  "Just put your arm around my waist and we'll walk slowly," she told him.

     Briscoe nodded, feeling how fragile she was.  "One step at a time?" he joked.

     "That's right one step at a time.  You're doing okay, Lennie," Deborah said as they slowly made their way to the dining room.

     Curtis had just finished putting the rest of the meal on the table and was going to go help Deborah when he saw her enter.  "Sweetheart, I could have done that," he said.

     She smiled and said, "I know, Rey.  But Lennie did all right."  She eased herself into her chair beside Curtis'.

     The three girls were already at the table.  As soon as Briscoe was seated, Olivia said, "my turn to say grace."   Everybody bowed their heads and clasped hands.  "We thank You, God, for what we are about to receive.  "Thank you for having Uncle Lennie with us tonight.  Amen."

     "Amen," the others echoed.

     "Dad, Serena and I will clear up and do the dishes so you and Uncle Lennie can talk," Olivia spoke up.

     "I appreciate that, Sweetness," Curtis said and began passing around the meatloaf.

     "Have any interesting cases, Uncle Lennie?" Serena asked.

     "Serena, I don't think Lennie came here to talk about his work," Deborah said to her.

     "No, I came here for a free meal," Briscoe said and laughed.

     "Would you have still come if you'd know I was _doing the cooking?" Curtis asked and grinned._

     "Do I have to answer that right away?" Briscoe asked.

     "Waiting until you decide if the food is edible?" Curtis joked.

     "Don't worry, Lennie.  Rey's a _Very good cook," Deborah said, taking a bite of her salad._

     "What's for dessert?" Isabel asked.

     "Clean your plate and you'll find out," Curtis said.  He looked at Briscoe.  "No, I stopped at a bakery."

     "I'm not sure I want to know what you did to this meatloaf," Briscoe said, helping him to some more.  "But it sure tastes good."

     "A good cook _never gives away his secrets," Curtis replied.  _

     "I don't think anybody would wanna try my cooking," Briscoe said.  

     "You've got that right," Curtis said.

     "Uncle Lennie, I'm gonna try out for the basketball team next year," Olivia told Briscoe.

     "You'll be a cinch to get on it, if you keep growing the way you are," he replied.

     "She _definitely takes after her father," Curtis said._

     "Yes, she can be as stubborn as you," Deborah added, patting her husband's hand.

     "Me? Stubborn?" he innocently asked.

     "I can give you plenty of examples," Briscoe added.

     After everybody had eaten, Curtis got up from the table to go to the kitchen.  He returned a moment later with a peach pie and vanilla ice cream.  "Who's ready for dessert?"

     "Me!  Me!" Serena said excitedly.

     "I know that you're _always ready," Curtis replied as he filled a bowl with the pie and ice cream._

     "I'll just have a little," Deborah said.

     "Okay.  How about you, Lennie?" Curtis asked.

     "Sure.  _Always room for desert," Briscoe answered._

     After filling everybody's plates, Curtis sat down to eat.  Looking over at the girls, he asked, "Did you do your homework yet?"

     Serena, her mouth full of pie and ice cream, shook her head while Isabel said, "Didn't have any."

     "Mine's done," Olivia said.  She finished her dessert and started picking up plates.

     "Let me know when you're ready to go back to the living room," Curtis told Deborah.

     "All right," she replied.  She pushed aside her bowl.  "I think that tomorrow I'll try using the walker again"

     "Serena, no more ice cream," Curtis said as he watched her helping Olivia.

     "Okay, Daddy," she replied.

     "Rey, I think you can help me to the couch now," Deborah spoke up.

     Curtis moved to his side and easily lifted her up.  "Do you need to go to the bathroom first?" he asked in a low voice.

     "I'm fine, for now.  I'm just going to read for awhile," she replied, giving him a smile.

     Curtis settled Deborah on the couch and handed her the magazine.  "Lennie and I will just be in the study so if you need anything, just yell," he said.

     "Enjoy your visit with Lennie," Deborah said.

     Curtis headed toward the kitchen, passing Briscoe.  "Make yourself at home, Lennie.  "Want something to drink?  No club soda but I've got a couple of sodas," he said.

     "Soda's okay with me," Briscoe replied.  Inside the study, he stood looking around a moment before taking the comfortable couch.

Curtis entered a moment later with two cans.  "Beer for me and root beer for you," he said, handing Briscoe one.  Sitting down at the computer desk, he took a sip.  "So, has LT found a replace for me yet?"

     "Not officially.  You remember Chris Webber?' Briscoe asked.

     "Oh, yeah.  The wannabe detective.  Don't tell me he got his promotion," Curtis said with a laugh.

     "You guessed it.  So, Van Buren decides he can work with me.  Hopefully, it'll only be temporary.  We're not even catching cases, just clearing up old ones.  The man is nuts.  You know I'd give anything to have Profaci back.  Or even _you," Briscoe said.  He opened the soda._

     "There was a time, Lennie, when I thought I'd never hear you say that," Curtis said.

     "Yeah.  There was a time when I _wouldn't have said it," Briscoe pointed out._

     "Have you heard anything about Profaci?" Curtis asked after a moment.

     ""Just that Shirley had a 6 pound healthy baby boy two days ago," Briscoe replied.

     "That's good news.  He was _so excited about her being pregnant.  Even asking __me advice about being a father,' Curtis said._

     "So, Rey, how are you liking your new job?" Briscoe asked.

     "Okay.  But it gets boring, just being at a desk all the time.  I miss you, and LT and working homicide," Curtis replied.  He absently traced the scar on his palm.  

     "It was good to see Deborah looking so well," Briscoe commented.

     "This is the best she's been doing in quite awhile.  But, we're learning to take it one day at a time.  Sometimes a neighbor, sometimes family members help during the day and then I'm with her at night.  At least now I know I'm not getting called away at night.  That makes it a little easier now," Curtis replied.  He took a sip of beer.  Any interesting cases, Lennie?'

     "I said, I'm not catching any.  Van Buren has us chasing down new leads in the Chris Mantonya case," Briscoe answered.

     "Sorry, I left you with those unsolved cases," Curtis said.  "But, I really had _no choice, Lennie," Curtis apologized._

     "Yeah, I understand.  You'd been coming in worn out for about a month.  After what you told me in Baltimore, it wasn't coming as a surprise," Briscoe told him.  

     ""I hated leaving LT like that but she knew my family comes first," Curtis said.

     "She knows.  I think she's still getting crap over her lawsuit, that's why she's not getting another detective."

     "It's a shame.  She'd have made a damn good captain," Curtis said.

     ""I'll tell her you said so," Briscoe said.  He looked at Curtis.  

"Rey, ever thought about taking the Sergeant's exam?"

     "Hadn't thought about it.  Maybe, I will now that I've got a desk 

job.  You?" Curtis asked.

     "Nah.  Detective's good enough for me.  Besides, more money just 

means more alimony," Briscoe said.

     "I could probably use the extra money.  Girls are always needing stuff for school, Deborah's medical bills, medicines," Curtis replied.

     "Thought your insurance covered Deborah," Briscoe commented.

     "Up to a point.  It's a good thing she was already insured when she got diagnosed."

     "I told you when you left, if you ever need to talk, call me," Briscoe told him.

     "I appreciate it, Lennie," Curtis replied.  He took a sip of beer.  "So, what else is going on in the 2-7."

     "Same old stuff.  Finlander's getting married."

     "Again?  I thought she got married two years ago," Curtis commented.

     "Didn't work out.  This time she's found a lawyer.  You should see the size of the rock _he gave her," Briscoe explained._

     "Probably a defense lawyer then."

     "Yeah.  Think he's been at the 2-7 before," Briscoe said.  He glanced at the clock.  "Better get on home.  I was good to see you, Rey."

     "You, too, Lennie.  I'll walk you out to your car," Curtis said.  He got to his feet.

     Deborah looked up from her magazine to ask, "Leaving so soon, Lennie?"

     "Yeah.  It was good seeing you again, Deborah.  Take care of yourself," Briscoe said and gave her a quick hug.

     "Don't be such a stranger," she replied, smiling.

     "I'll try not to," he said.  He looked over to where the girls were seated nearby.  "Bye, girls."

     "Bye, Uncle Lennie," Isabel said and gave him a hug.  The two older girls also hugged him and said, "Bye."

     "I'll be back in a few minutes," Curtis told Deborah.  He followed Briscoe out the door.

     Briscoe stood beside his car and said, "I'd been wondering how you're getting along."

     "You can tell Lt that I'm doing okay and maybe I'll stop by the 2-7 sometime," Curtis replied.  

     "Keep in touch, Rey,' Briscoe told him as he got in the car.

     "I will," Curtis promised.  He stood watching Briscoe's car until it disappeared around a corner.  Then he turned to head back inside the house.


End file.
